Pan-Dimensional Corps
The Pan-Dimensional Corps (PDC) is a methodology of the Void Engineers focused on deep space exploration. They specialize in the Spheres of Dimensional Science, Correspondence, and Time. History PDC begins with the Seekers of the Void and the famed Tychoides. When Tychoides managed to enter space, the methodology was established. In the wake of the Great Housecleaning, their new duty was given to be the exploration of the space beyond the Horizon and building Constructs in the Near Universe for the rest of the Union. PDC advanced steady over the course of the 20th century, and by the time the first Sleepers landed on the Moon, they already explored space beyond the Solar system. Clashing with Nephandi, aliens and other entities, especially during the World Wars, the Pan-Dimensional Corps nonetheless count this time as mostly peaceful. Following the Dimensional Anomaly, the methodology was radically altered. Threat Null, a new danger for Earth had emerged from the Deep Universe and PDC heavily militarized as a result of the threatening situation. Exploration takes now a second-place to defense. Culture Several radical changes have come to PDC: 70% of their former budget for exploration has been retooled for war and conflict, with all remaining voidships being modified to act as mobile assault stations. Most in the methodology have accepted this without complaint. Everyone of them had lost someone when their constructs crashed in the Anomaly and they know how vital it is for Threat Null to be stopped. Before the Anomaly, PDC was what most Technocrats and Traditionalists imagined when they heard the word "Void Engineer", and even today, that stereotype is a potent one. Their air of reverence keeps the N.W.O from their tracks, who are content to let the PDC handle dealing with off-world threats as long as they don't reach earth. With the loss of the old Copernicus Research Center around Alpha Centauri A, PDC also works to construct the "new" Cop around Beta Proxima's L3 point. Work progresses slowly, but the Cop is more than a station to many of the methodology. It is a symbol for their perseverance. Structure PDC was the most affected Methodology by the Dimensional Anomaly. Two entire wings have been defunded and are now effectively defunct. * Sol Research Collective: The Sol Resarch Collective used to monitor the solar system of Earth, often in cooperation with Iteration X. * Deep Exploration Teams (DET): DET's were sent to explore the rest of the galaxy, often in small groups called co-ops. In their place, new divisions have been formed: * Fleet Operations Command (FOC): FOC actively engages the enemies of the Union and mankind throughout various hotzones of the Dimensional Anomaly. * Intelligence Directorate (ID): ID compiles and evaluates data from the Deep Universe and the few surviving constructs out there. Originally, their task was also to maintain the strength of the Gauntlet, but the Avatar Storm now takes care of that. * Void Construction Corps (VCC): VCC works to rebuild the fleet of the methodology from the wreckage across the Near Universe and to reconstruct lost outposts and Constructs. Two groups survived the reorganization relatively intact: * Cybernauts: Cybernauts travel the Digital Web, trying to wrestle it from the Virtual Adepts. In the wake of the rise of the Extraordinary Citizen through the Internet, their task has become even more difficult. * Chrononauts: Chrononauts travel through time, seeking to categorize its anomalies and navigate its course. Since their work is highly Paradox prone, they have to work with absolute precision and care. Most joke that only madmen are fit to join the Chrononauts. References * * * * Category:Methodologies Category:Void Engineers Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary